


you're the highlight of my week

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [28]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving into his office for two weeks, David has come to love his too big windows –  especially every Wednesday – they offer him a very great view in the form of the window washer guy. He is lanky, slender frame, and lean, but his muscles are well defined especially his arms and they move and flex in delicious ways while he works. For the lack of better word, the window washer guy is gorgeous with his piercing eyes and mean expression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the highlight of my week

**Author's Note:**

> an anon requested for - web is a journalist and lieb is a window washer. lieb flirts with him through the glass, but they meet up somehow in person.
> 
> my sloppy take.

For David Kenyon Webster, having his own office in the high rise building at the 90th floor overlooking the other skyscrapers in New York City is not an ideal view for his creative mind. He is a journalist, he needs to surround himself with nature – like the sea – in order to get his writing mojo flowing without any interruption. He knows he can write better if he looks outside of his too big windows and sees the blue Pacific Ocean so vast from his desk.

But Nixon insists that he stays in New York rather than California, so he settles with furnishing his office with real potted plants to add some life to the dull space; his desk is situated facing the windows so he can see the sun slowly rises from the east as he drinks his fat free latte before starting his day.

*

After moving into his office for two weeks, David has come to love his too big windows – especially every Wednesday – they offer him a very great view in the form of the window washer guy. He is lanky, slender frame, and lean, but his muscles are well defined especially his arms and they move and flex in delicious ways while he works. For the lack of better word, the window washer guy is gorgeous with his piercing eyes and mean expression. And when he looks inside the office and sees David looking at him, he smiles and it transfigures his face into something beautiful. By the time he’s done with the windows, David is in love.

*

Wednesdays become David highlight of the week – he finds out that the name of the washer is Joe (he actually brings thick notepad and marker with him that he keeps inside one of the buckets) and David scrawls his name elegantly and proudly shows it to Joe. Joe grins at him and gets to work, David watches Joe works more so than he focuses on his own work; his eyes keep wandering to the way Joe’s arms flex up and down, up and down, side to side.

After that there are more and more messages.

*

‘YOU SHOULD SLEEP’ when Joe catches David on a particularly busy day; head hangs low over his laptop as he’s rapidly typing his articles and David smiles tiredly, waving his hand to tell Joe that he’s fine. ‘HOW’S MY FAVORITE BLUE EYED BEAUTY?’ complete with a winky face that makes David blushes and bites down a too wide grin.

*

Sometimes, when David doesn’t have any deadlines to chase, he will roll his chair by the windows and waits for the cleaning rig to slide across them, bringing Joe with it. And Joe always, always smiles when he sees David already waiting for him. ‘BEEN WORKING OUT? ;)’, Joe scribbles on his notepad as a greeting and David laughs because he purposely chose to wear this tight shirt that makes his biceps look defined and he’s happy that Joe notices it.

Other time, when his thought is too loud and too jumble up to be translated into words, he will walk to the windows and watches Joe scrubs them energetically. From this distance, with the windows separating them, David notices how Joe’s eyes are the color of soft chocolate. ‘Your eyes are pretty’, he writes and knocks on the thick glass to show it to Joe and the man stops washing the window to reply with, ‘BUT YOUR EYES ARE PRETTIER ;)’ and David grins before shooing Joe to do his work.

*

David supposes, it’s kinda sad that the only thing that sort of resembles ‘dating’ is this interaction he has with Joe every Wednesday. But he likes it, likes that Joe can make him smile and blush and grin with just few words; him, the man who works by arranging words to form lengthy sentences is satisfied with this man who manages to make him smitten with just a few words and winky face.

*

That Wednesday, Henry Jones barges into his office, with Sisk trailing behind him, apologizing profusely that he couldn’t stop David’s ex-boyfriend from coming in.

David waves Sisk away, leaving Henry to pace in his office, before he starts shouting at David and he shouts back; exhaustive words that have been repeated over and over about Henry wanting to try again with David and about David not wanting to have anything to do with Henry anymore.

He glances at the windows and sees Joe looking at him with worried face and shakes his head at Joe, silently telling him he’s okay, that he got this under control, except he doesn’t when Henry suddenly pushes him on the sofa and kisses him hard and he punches Henry on the face, making the man howling in pain that Sisk barges in again.

Joe is now practically plastered against the window, looking angry and about to claw his way in. But Sisk calls two securities to escort Henry away and David locks the door and trudges slowly to the windows, pressing his forehead on the thick, cool glass as Joe looks at him with concerned.

No words are being exchanged, he has used up his quotas today and Joe seems to understand this. He puts his palm against the window and David looks at the lines on his palm and gently tracing them, before he covers the window with his palm, wishing that he can feel Joe’s touch instead of the cool glass.

*

The next Wednesday, David is typing his latest articles about the Presidential Debate when he hears the window being knocked. He looks up from the screen and sees Joe holding the notepad.

‘THIS MIGHT SOUND CRAZY’

David blinks.

‘WE’VE BEEN FLIRTING FOR WEEKS NOW’

David gnaws his lower lip.

‘LET ME TAKE YOU OUT ON A REAL DATE’

David grins.

And Joe holds up his phone number for David to scribble them down and he does, frantically and then holds up his own number for Joe to see.

*

Talking with Joe on the phone feels strange at first but somehow better when he hears Joe’s voice in his ear, his breathy laughter when David tells him that all of these feel surreal.

Then there’s the date.

When David sees Joe waiting for him outside of the bar, he almost doubles over. Joe looks nice. He looks great wearing a soft t-shirt and jeans and gosh, his hair looks so soft and they flop over his forehead and David just wants to run his fingers in them.

“Hi,” Joe says, reaching his hand to take David’s in his and David feels his face warming because he really, really is smitten with this guy and he’s been thinking of touching him, imagining how his skin would feel like underneath his fingertips and now they are touching and David’s stomach unfurls in delicious delight.

“I like your voice,” David murmurs in Joe’s ear, after they have consumed too much beers. Their bodies pressing close; Joe’s arm around his waist, his fingers trailing inside his shirt, brushing at his back lightly, making the honey ball of pleasure to grow and grow and grow.

“I love your eyes. They’re so blue,” Joe whispers, leaning in closer to look into David’s eyes before kissing the tip of his nose and David laughs because Joe is adorable when he smiles; he looks so beautiful when he grins and David wants to kiss his sharp jaw and lick the indent on his cheeks.

“You sure talk a lot when you’re drunk,” Joe laughs because David has said those thoughts out loud and he presses his face against Joe’s chest, moaning from embarrassment.

“You’re adorable,” Joe says into his hair, dropping a kiss on his temple and David looks up at Joe and tells him that he’s ready to get out of here.

*

They stumble into Joe’s tidy apartment, David’s shirt already unbuttoned when they cross the living room.

Joe pushes him unto his perfectly made bed and David actually props on his elbows to look at the neat surroundings, loving the tidy concept, the superheroes posters on the wall, the two tall bookshelves by the bed.

And then Joe hovers over him, coming down on David in slow motion, pressing his soft lips against David’s and there's that rush of breath running out from his lungs before he kisses Joe back slowly, slowly until it is too much and he cups Joe’s face and tilts his head to slip his tongue in Joe’s mouth.

The rest of the night, they communicate with their mouths, with their hands, touching everything and everywhere and the only words that come out from their mouths are ‘David' and 'Joe’ over and over and over.

*

On Wednesday, when David is drinking his coffee in front of the window, Joe pulls up and he grins so wide when Joe writes, ‘HEY SEXY. LOOKING GOOD TODAY <3’

Being on the 90th floor, surrounded by other tall buildings doesn’t seem bad now that he has Joe as his greatest view, not only on Wednesday, but any other day of the week too.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/142846003307/web-is-a-journalist-and-lieb-is-a-window-washer)


End file.
